Rockman and Zero
by Mega Sonic
Summary: Set after the events of MMBN3, a boy named Tsukasa comes to ACDC. He soon becomes the Operator of the NetNavi, Zero.EXE!
1. Episode 1: Pacifist Soul of Zero!

As the plane descends and lands on the concrete near the terminal of an airport, the passengers can't help but feel excited. They just came from America, to ACDC City in Japan which has been claimed to have some of the world's best NetBattlers. They all buzz around, starting to get their luggage out from under and over the seats. One boy however, does not move. The boy is clothed in a typical Japan school uniform, looking a lot like a sailor. He has black hair, and green eyes, around 11 years old. He keeps staring out the window as the plane gets closer to the terminal. He holds a PET in his hand. On the screen, a un-customized NetNavi stares blankly into space, un-moving. The boy looks at the NetNavi, then quickly looks back out the window. The NetNavi still looks blankly back with no pupils in its eyes, and a dull color in its armor. The NetNavi looks on with no personality.  
  
Pacifist Soul of Zero!   
  
"Netto-kun..." A voice speaks out in a otherwise silent boy's room.   
  
"Netto-kun." A figure stirs in a bed, still asleep.  
  
"Netto!" The figure is still asleep, having stopped stirring.  
  
Over on a desk, a PET propped up is facing the bed. On the screen, a blue NetNavi is looking at the figure in the bed. The NetNavi grinds his teeth together, and yells, "WAKE UP, HIKARI NETTO!"  
  
The figure promptly falls out of bed, and sits up. The boy, 10 years old, has brown hair, and is wearing blue PJs. He looks blankly around.  
  
"Rockman, why did you wake me up this early?" He gets up, and starts walking over to the PET.  
  
"Because, Netto-kun, it is not early. It is nearly eight-o-clock, and you are going to be late for school!" Netto jumps back onto the bed.  
  
"Damn! Rockman, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He quickly starts tossing on some clothes.  
  
"I tried. You kept muttering about curry." Rockman quickly sighs and put his hands behind his head. "I honestly thought you would be more excited about the new student. You remember? He's an exchange student from America. We're suppost to make him feel welcome."  
  
Netto looks blankly at Rockman. "Exchange student?"  
  
Rockman sighs again. "Netto-kun, didn't you listen to Mariko-sensei yesterday?"  
  
Netto laughs a little. "Kinda, heh heh." Netto then proceeds to try and put on his shoes while standing, and falls over.   
  
As Netto skated toward the school, he made it into the door with about thirty seconds left until late bell.  
  
"I'm finally not going to be late. I can make it!"   
  
He gets in the door and has a hearty "Ohayo!" He sees Meiru walking over to him. Meiru is wearing a pink skirt, and has red hair with a button in it.  
  
"Hello, Netto. Nice to see you made it here on time. Do you know where the new transfer student is?" She points to the empty desk on the right-side of the room. "He hasn't come yet. I hope he hasn't gotten lost."  
  
"Yeah, of course! He's lost navigating around! Just the thing a newcomer would do!" Rockman looked up at the face of Netto.  
  
Rockman whispers to himself. "Netto-kun, that was a rather stupid thing to say to Meiru..."  
  
Meiru's hands clenched into strained fists. "Netto! I thought you would've cared more about the new guy! I would've expected maybe a, "Wonder where he is?" Or a, "He'll show up soon!" Ugh!" Meiru storms off back to her seat, and sits down, fuming.  
  
Rockman shakes his head. "Netto-kun..." The bell rings.  
  
Mariko-sensei then walks in the door, having a smile on her face. "Good morning! Today, as we said last week, we'll be getting a transfer student! All the way from America. But I'm afraid..." She looks at her watch. "He's late. Unlike Netto, who actually made it.  
  
Just then, a student wearing the typical school uniform opens the door, and walks in. He has black hair, and is staring at the class with his eyes half open. He looks around, and sits at the empty desk. He then proceeds to sleep.   
  
Mariko-sensei looks around nervously. "Well, this is the new student. Hello, there! Come up here and introduce yourself to the class!"  
  
The boy looks up. "My name is Tsukasa, and buzz off, lady." The class looks nervously back at Mariko-sensei, who is now starting to lose her edge.  
  
"Uhm... okay, well, lets just get on with our lesson. Today we'll be practicing virus busting..." She was about to continue when she heard a rather loud, "Dear god..." coming from the right side of the classroom. She looks at Tsukasa. "Young man, is there something wrong?"  
  
Tsukasa smirks. "Everyone in this room knows how to virus bust. Netto Hikari can pull off a Program Advance. A couple of these students here were in the N1 Grand Prix. And you're asking us to practice virus bust with crappy beginning folders when most of us have Mega-class chips? Go to hell, lady. I know enough of virus busting to hold my own in the world, and you're doing beginners. What a waste."  
  
Mariko-sensei then started to get a little angry at the newcomer. "If you don't like my lesson we can discuss it at detention this afternoon."  
  
The boy simply got up and headed for the door. "See what I care. It wasn't my idea to go to this school anyway." And with that, he exited the classroom. Netto looked at Rockman, who had a look of confusion.  
  
Rockman whispered quietly, "What's with him?"  
  
Tsukasa walks away from the school, and walks across a bridge that is used to walk over a small river. He stops in the middle of it, and looks up stream over the side. The water is a sparkling clean.  
  
"Damn them all. They always treat me so differently since I'm new. Every school I've been to. Why is the whole ****ing world against me?" His eyes start to get a little watery.  
  
"Damn my parents most of all. They didn't try to hide it from me. They told me that they only wanted one child. Tara. She came first. My parents were so happy. They had sex almost every night. They tried to make it safe, but it didn't work one night. My mother was pregnant, and eventually I was born. They were pretty annoyed. They treated me differently from Tara. They bought her whatever she wanted. They treated me like I wasn't there. They sent me to the cheapest schools. I was learning with morons. I wasn't one. Then, they wanted me to go away and never come back. They sent me here, hoping I would die or something. They weren't responsible." He slams his fist on the brick bridge, tears coming down his cheeks. "Why does it have to be me!?!"  
  
A sparkle, came from the river. This one was different. It was like it was from a shining object. But it didn't keep going down the river. It went to the shore. Tsukasa looked up, and noticed it. He ran across the bridge, and ran down the slope to the bank. When he got closer, he saw what it was. A red PET, with a blank screen. He picks it up, and looks over it. Surprisinly, the water hadn't done anything to it. There wasn't a NetNavi in it, as far as he could see.  
  
"What the... a PET in the river?" He starts shaking it, and data converges into a red navi wearing a jumpsuit. He has his symbol, a sword in the earth on the back of his hands. His shoes and gloves are a darker red then his jumpsuit. He has a red jewel on his chest. He looks a lot like Rockman. He has a red helmet with his symbol covering his ears. Out of the back of his helmet is long flowing yellow hair. He opens his eyes.  
  
"Wily... Wily-sama?" He then takes a better look at who is holding the PET. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tsukasa. I found you in the river. Who are you?"   
  
"My name... is Zero." Zero walks around the screen of the PET.  
  
"A customized Navi... looks strong... this is PERFECT!" He laughs and starts running about.  
  
"What is?" Zero follows Tsukasa with his eyes.  
  
"A customized Navi is extremely hard to get with no effort! They have to be programmed, and other stuff! You can be my NetNavi! I'd finally have one to NetBattle others, and go on the net..."  
  
Zero looks sternly at Tsukasa. "I don't fight."  
  
Tsukasa looks back at Zero, a grin still on his face. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't fight. My master who programmed me, Wily-sama, created me out of fights from Blues, and Rockman. He wants to use me to get Forte, the independent Navi. I never want to fight, and would rather be deleted."  
  
Tsukasa was rather broken at this statement, and tried to convince Zero to be his NetNavi. "But, you, me, NetNavi, in river, luck..."  
  
A siren sounds in the distance. It sounds like it is coming from police cars. Then, an out of control garbage truck zooms along the bridge, the police cars in persuit. Tsukasa runs up the bank with Zero's PET.  
  
"What the?"   
  
Tsukasa starts running after the police cars and garbage truck, still holding Zero's PET. As he crosses back over the bridge, he sees that the police have set up a blockade using their cars. It looked like drills had come out of their tires and drilled into the ground to hold in place. The garbage truck keeps going, straight toward the blockade. The persuiting police cars slow down a little, seeing this will be over soon.  
  
The garbage truck makes no move to slow down, and rams into the blockade. The wall of cars hold, but look like they're going to give away any second.  
  
Tsukasa runs up to the garbage truck and climbs onto it. He sees there is no one in the cab.  
  
"Hey, where is everyone?" The truck keeps grinding its wheels, and in seconds breaks through. Tsukasa flies back, but manages to hand onto the back of the truck. He keeps climbing forward, until he gets back to the cab. He opens the door, and climbs in. He looks around, and sees a port on the control panel, next to the CD Player.  
  
"Plug-in, NetNavi! Transmission!" He takes his un-customized Navi, extends the cord, and plugs-in. The Navi looks around. It is nothing but a garbage dump there. Extremely filthy. The Navi walks around a little, until a voice calls out.  
  
"Compactor!" Two GutsHammers fly out from behind a garbage heap, and swing together, the Navi in-between. The Navi is hurt a lot, and the GutsHammers fly back to behind the trash heap, where another Navi leaps out. It has pieces of a lot of Navi parts stuck to it. GutsHammers for arms and hands. Airshoes for feet and legs. The body is a garbage can with its symbol, three vertical curved lines. The head is a clump of garbage, with a slight hole in it where you can just see to glowing yellow eyes.  
  
Tsukasa keeps looking through his PET to see the strange Navi. "Who are you?"  
  
The Navi has no mouth, yet it is able to talk. "I am Trashman, member of the Secret Agents of Forte!"  
  
Zero hears this through his pet. "Forte?" Trashman keeps talking.  
  
"We are a orginization committed to crime and chaos! Forte brought us together using BugFrags. He convinced human operators to work for him to bring revenge on the ones known as Wily and Shin! We, now that Wily has been devoured by Alpha, take advantage of the lull of crimes. Using BugFrags, we have ultimate power!" A face appears on a screen next to Trashman.  
  
"I am Quin Dro, operator of Trashman. We've pledged ourselves to Forte. No one, not even a kid like yourself can stop us. Not even Hikari Netto will. Forte has commanded Netto and Rockman to die, as well as his friends that have all helped him."  
  
Tsukasa laughs. "My name is Tsukasa, and you guys won't be able to beat me! Never!" Dro laughs, and Tsukasa stops laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Really? Never be able to beat you? How's this! Eject!"  
  
The sun roof opens, and the front seats of the garbage truck shoot out through the roof. The Plug-In cord snaps, leaving the NetNavi in the garbage truck computer. Tsukasa lands fifteen-feet away from the truck, Zero's PET right beside him. The garbage truck breaks through the police cars, heading for the school.  
  
Tsukasa gets up, and looks on as the truck speeds away. "Damn it! He's getting away!"  
  
All across Tsukasa's PET, the words, "DELETED" keep flashing.  
  
Tsukasa throws away his regular PET and grabs Zero's. He then starts running after the garbage truck.  
  
"Now you're going to have to help me to defeat Trashman!" Tsukasa said between breaths.  
  
Zero stood as calmly as ever. "I don't want to fight."  
  
Tsukasa looked at the PET he was holding. "You're going to have to." Zero sighed and kept looking down at the ground.  
  
Tsukasa could finally see the garbage truck. Unfortunately, it was barreling toward the school at 60 MPH. Tsukasa ran as hard as his legs could carry him, but of course, that wasn't very fast. The truck broke through the front gate, quickly careened around the water fountain, and broke through the front doors. The truck was trying now to go through a wall, the doors had slowed it down a lot. Tsukasa ran through the ruined doors and clambered up onto the garbage truck. The school finally started to take notice, and began running out the hallways and down the stairs as fast at they could. Netto looked up and saw Tsukasa trying to get into the cab, so he got on the other side and opened the door. Netto saw a port, so he got Rockman ready grabbed the cord and--  
  
The garbage truck's claw came out from the compactor in the back and grabbed Netto.  
  
"Ack! Let go of me!" Tsukasa didn't see this, and got into the cab. He extended the Plug-In cord.  
  
"Plug-In! Zero! Transmission!" Zero was sent into the mainframe of the truck.  
  
Zero looked up at the endless sky inside the truck. "I told you, I won't fight! I want to get deleted!"   
  
Tsukasa groaned. "If you won't fight, people could get hurt! You have to fight!" Then, Tsukasa saw Trashman leap out from a garbage pile again.  
  
"Back for more? Okay, COMPACTOR!" Trashman flinged his GutsHammers at Zero, who did not move.  
  
"ZERO! MOVE!" Tsukasa screamed at his pet. Zero did nothing and got hit and pressed together. Zero was groaning, but not resisting. "Fight, Zero!" Tsukasa went into a small brown case on his belt, which held a bunch of chips. He picked one out. "Battle Chip, Burner! Slot-In!"  
  
Zero instantly set on fire with the power of the Burner chip, and the GutsHammers retreated.  
  
Tsukasa picked another Battle Chip out. "Battle Chip, Spreader! Slot-In!" A gun appeared on Zero's right hand. He did not use it. "ATTACK, ZERO!" Zero did nothing. Trashman started running toward Zero.  
  
"Stink Toss!" Trashman grabbed a piece of trash off his head, and flung it at Zero. Zero didn't move, and was hit with the attack. A swamp panel appeared under Zero, and started sapping his health.  
  
Zero muttered to himself, "I will not fight." Tsukasa dropped the PET.  
  
"Fine, be that way. If you want to get deleted, see what I care. All I wanted in you was someone who had personality, someone who was strong! I wanted a friend. A fellow NetNavi who wanted to be with me and had enough brains to talk back and care. I guess I was wrong. Go ahead and be deleted. I won't stop you." Tsukasa started to climb out of the cab.  
  
"Where you going, Tsukasa?" Tsukasa turned around, and looked back at the PET. "Slot me a chip! We can't let this school be destroyed like this!" Tsukasa grinned.  
  
"All right! Battle Chip, Cannon! Slot-In!"  
  
Zero started running toward Trashman. The Cannon gun appeared over his hand, and he opened fire, hitting multiple times before running past Trashman.  
  
"Tsukasa! If you Slot-In a Sword type chip, I can use it in my Z-Saber!" Zero yelled up at the sky.  
  
"Battle Chip, Long Sword! Slot-In!" Tsukasa slotted in another chip, and Spreader and Burner popped out the back of the PET.   
  
The jewel on Zero's chest glowed, and out materialized the Z-Saber, looking now like just a little handle of a sword. Then, a long thin saber shot out of a small hole in it, and the handle grew longer. Zero ran towards Trashman and sliced the blade through him.   
  
From his computer, Dro yelled, "Plug-Out!" Trashman quickly turned into the words, "Log-Out" and disappeared. Tsukasa Plugged-Out.  
  
Netto jumps down from the claw, and Tsukasa gets out of the garbage truck. Mariko-sensei walks over to Tsukasa.  
  
"Well... it seems you've saved our school, and Netto. Good job, Tsukasa." Netto walks over to Tsukasa.  
  
Netto scratches the back of his head and smiles. "Yeah, thanks." Tsukasa looks at Zero.  
  
"So, you finally going to fight with me? In NetBattles and everything?" Zero laughs.  
  
"No, I still believe fighting is wrong. I'll fight with you if it's absolutely necessary though!" Tsukasa facefalls.  
  
"What is the point of that then! I can't NetBattle! I can't get Navi chips! I can't do this or that or any other crap I may want to do!" Zero sighs, and laughs. Mariko-sensei walks back over to Tsukasa.  
  
"Tsukasa, I'm willing to lift detention this afternoon if you come extra early tomorrow and clean the blackboard." Tsukasa frowns.  
  
"No way in hell I'm doing that! I'm probably not going to come back to this school ever again!" He shouts.  
  
Everyone stares at Tsukasa.  
  
"Just kidding! I'll come and clean the blackboard tomorrow on one condition."  
  
Mariko-sensei stares at Tsukasa, in a way that says to go on.  
  
"I'll agree to come tomorrow as long as Netto teaches us all on the best way to do a Program Advance." Everyone starts laughing. "I'm serious."  
  
There is a rather big silence.  
  
Netto speaks up, "Hey, that isn't funny for me!"  
  
End Episode 1: Pacifist Soul of Zero!   
  
Netto: Oy, Tsukasa's had a real change in heart now! He's starting to help everyone out!   
  
Rockman: Yeah, but Zero seems to be hiding something...  
  
Netto: What!?! Zero's an ex-member of WWW?!?  
  
Both: Next time on Rockman and Zero, Capturers of Zero! The Net Agents of Forte!  
  
Netto: I hope we don't get in a pinch like that claw gave us. 


	2. Episode 2: Capturers of Zero! The Net Ag...

It is a day after the events of Trashman. Netto is just starting to give his teach on how to do a Program Advance. He draws figures of it on the blackboard, which Tsukasa just washed.  
  
"Okay, now, to do a Program Advance, you must have perfect breathing with your Navi, or it fizzles out. It helps if you count at a steady rate. Okay, everyone Plug-In and we'll try a basic Beta Sword PA."  
  
Everyone grabs the PET cords.  
  
Capturers of Zero! The Net Agents of Forte!  
  
The class appears in Internet City, in the ACDC region. Rockman steps onto a small soapbox so he could look out over the crowd and see how they're doing.  
  
Netto's face appeared on a screen next to Rockman. "Remember, it's Sword - WideSword - LongSword." Everyone nods their heads to show they have the chips, since they are pretty common. A screen pops in next to Zero, and Tsukasa fills it.  
  
"So, Zero. You sure you want to learn to do a PA? Seeing as you don't like fighting and all?"  
  
Zero looked at the screen next to him. "PAs are fine. It will help me defend myself in battle. But lets try another PA. What other kind of chips do we have?"  
  
In the real world, Tsukasa looked through his Folder. "Well... I've got FireBlade, AquaBlade, and ElecBlade."  
  
Zero thought for a minute. "Water extinguishes fire... electricity zaps water... try slotting them in that order."  
  
Tsukasa took the chips out of his folder, and tried. "FireBlade, Slot-In!" The FireBlade appeared on Zero's right arm. "AquaBlade, Slot-In!" The AquaBlade appeared on Zero's left arm. "ElecBlade, Slot-In!" The swords began to glow, and Zero held up his arms. There was a flash of golden sword.  
  
Tsukasa nervously tapped the PET screen. "Zero?" The light cleared, and Zero was stuck in a wall, his eyes swirly.  
  
"I guess that was a PA. It was just too strong for us." While the other Navis tried to get him out of the wall, a Navi around the corner had been watching.  
  
"Meijin-sama, there seems to have been a new PA discovery."  
  
A screen appears, but no face on it.  
  
"Good, Gateman. Lets go try it out."  
  
Rockman finishes lecturing the PA training, and Mariko-sensei's NetNavi gethers them around.  
  
"Alright. There isn't much time left in the day, so everyone is free to go around Internet City. And don't go out onto the rest of the Net!"  
  
Rockman, Gutsman, Iceman, Roll, Glyde, and Zero all head out to go to Higure's chip shop. Roll looks at Zero's hair.  
  
"Zero, your hair is beautiful. How do you get it like that?"  
  
Zero blushes and scratches his cheek. "Well, uh, I, um... it's natural, I guess."  
  
Roll blushes and laughs a little. Gutsman looks at Zero, and makes a fist.  
  
"Zero should not be hitting on Roll-chan! Gutsman is the only one for Roll-chan de gutsu!" Roll laughs a little and Gutsman blushes. They come up to Higure's shop, and see Numberman sweeping in front of the store.  
  
Numberman leans his broom on the store. "Ah, Rockman. Come to find some rare chips?"  
  
Rockman nods. "We also came here to show Zero to the chip shop." He motions to Zero, who walks forward and shakes Numberman's hand.  
  
"Hello. What chips do you have?" Higure's face appears next to Numberman.  
  
"We have all sorts of chips! What do you want?" Zero waits for an answer from Tsukasa.  
  
"I'm looking for some Rare Chips. Three stars or more." Higure laughs.  
  
"I don't sell Rare Chips to anyone, only when they have the money to buy them, they don't come cheap you know-" Higure was cut off as Tsukasa fixed the PET screen on a pile of Zennys, looking to be about 50,000 worth.  
  
"I'm sure I have enough." Higure's eyes opened to look at the handsome sum of money.   
  
"Numberman, show him in. We have some transactions to be made." As Numberman led him inside, Roll got kind of a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"Smart, civilized, long flowing hair, and wealthy! That Zero is turning out to be better and better!" Gutsman pounded his chest in anger.  
  
"Gutsu de gutsu! Zero is making me very pissed!" As Gutsman was making his... statement, a firery red streak came down from the sky and crashed into Numberman's shop. Rockman turned around, and looked at the smoke coming out of the hole.  
  
"Netto-kun, what is that thing!" Netto was staring at the PET screen in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know, be careful, Rockman!" Rockman and the others went inside the shop, where they saw a humanoid-eagle figure along with Zero. Numberman was trying to keep all the Rare Chips safe. Zero drawed his saber.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The eagle's wings flapped. "I am Storm Eagle! I am one of the many members of the Net Agents of Forte! I have come to bring you to Forte to really see if you really are one of the one of the top generals in WWW, created by Wily himself!"  
  
Roll looked at Zero. "You mean... Wily created you? Why aren't you wrecking things for the WWW?"  
  
Zero shakes his head. "I don't like to fight and see destruction. However, I'll fight for a good cause."  
  
Rockman steps forward next to Zero and faces Storm Eagle. "Just what are you? You're like no NetNavi I've seen before." Storm Eagle laughs.  
  
"That's because I'm not a NetNavi, I'm not an .exe type like the rest of you. I am a Maverick, StormEagle.mvk. Instead of being run by Operators, Mavericks are run by super computers capable of processing millions of Terabytes in half a second. Forte doesn't believe in human operators, he's really only using Dro and Trashman. Mavericks hack chip data off of the internet, using it for their own causes."   
  
Tsukasa groans. "You're almost as evil as Microsoft itself..." Storm Eagle continues laughing.  
  
"Almost. We take pride in knowing Microsoft is doing a truely evil job of taking over computers every day. The WWW bribes them to do it." Tsukasa gasps.  
  
"I knew there was something fishy about Microsoft..." Storm Eagle's right arm becomes a buster.  
  
"Enough banter. Zero is coming with me. STORM TORNADO!" And of the buster came wind going at about 100 MPH, laced with painful energy. Rockman and Zero were both hit by the attack, and knocked out of the wall, out of the shop. Storm Eagle flew out of the shop, and hovered in the air twenty feet above the blue and red Navis. Zero groaned, and got up first.  
  
"Long Z-Saber!" His Z-Saber recalled the chip data, and grew to twice its normal size. Zero jumped off the wall of the shop, and was about to strike Storm Eagle, when it held up an egg.  
  
"Storm Eaglet!" The egg hatched, and a super fast chicklet zoomed out and hit Zero in the chest, knocking him into the ground. The eaglet disappeared. Rockman slowly got up, and aimed his Rockbuster.  
  
"Rockbuster!" He shouted, and fired some normal shots. Storm Eagle quickly avoided them all.  
  
Storm Eagle aimed his buster at Rockman. "Storm Tornado!" The shot knocked Rockman back down, and sent him into the pavement a few feet. Storm Eagle could do nothing but laugh at the two Navis who hadn't even been able to hurt him. He landed next to Zero, and started to pick him up, when another Navi beamed down in front of Storm Eagle, and pushed him away. The Navi was brown, humanoid, and had a gate in his chest.  
  
"Wind, Fan, Slot-In!" Two winds began pulling in opposite directions, holding Storm Eagle in place. "The element of surprise is the best thing to use, Gateman. See how it handled this Navi?"  
  
The Navi, Gateman, nodded. "Yes it is, Meijin-sama. Should I end the Program Advance?"  
  
"Go ahead, Gateman."  
  
Gateman used his hands, and opened up the gate on his chest.   
  
"GateMagic! Finish P.A, GATER!" Out of the gate came a great mass of destructive energy, and headed straight for Storm Eagle. Storm Eagle laughed again.  
  
"Fool, I can easily run away! Execute, Escape Unit!" The Maverick beamed away, and the Gater P.A crashed into another building.  
  
"Let us continue to look for him, Gateman." Gateman logged-out. Rockman groaned and lifted his head a little.  
  
"Famous...?"  
  
Zero groans and tries to get up. Roll rushes over and helps him up.  
  
Zero brushes a rock off his torso. "Ugh, that Navi saved us. Who was that?"  
  
Rockman gets up with help from Glyde and Gutsman. "He was Gateman, NetNavi of Famous Meijin. He is very, very powerful. Even powerful enough to have his own Program Advance."   
  
Zero quickly leaps onto his feet. "Famous-san's NetNavi! Gateman! He is probably one of the most skilled NetNavi's in the world! Except for perhaps... Blues..."  
  
Rockman nods. "Blues is a very powerful Navi. When I was in the N1, it came down to me and him using Beta Sword. I lost. Enzan became the winner of the N1."  
  
Glyde walked over to Zero. "Zero, Storm Eagle said you were a member of WWW. Is that true?"  
  
Zero glumly nods. "Yeah. Wily created me out of plans from Rockman and Blues, out of a fusion of both. He wanted me to be a war machine. I didn't like fighting... so... I don't remember any more..."  
  
Tsukasa looked down at the school desk. "Well, c'mon. We better Plug-Out and get back to the motel."  
  
Zero nods, and his body changes into the words, "Logout". Tsukasa gets up and starts to walk out the door when Netto abruptly stands up.  
  
"Tsukasa, what did you mean when you said, motel?"  
  
Tsukasa looks back around. "I came here alone, so I have to stay at a motel."  
  
Netto plugs-out and walks over to him. "I'm sure you can stay at my house. Mama is making curry tonight, and I'm sure she'd let you stay!"  
  
"Thank you, Netto..."  
  
End Episode 2  
  
Netto: Tsukasa stayed over last night, and today's Sunday! No school today!  
  
Rockman: Netto, all the water...  
  
Netto: GAH! It's ice cold one minute and burning up the next, what is going on?Both: Next time on Rockman and Zero, Water Plant Confusion! Hino Ken's Revenge Heats Up!  
  
Tsukasa: Wake me up in two hours, Netto, I'm so tired... 


End file.
